The Coming of the Swarm
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: A lone Cerebrate escapes the Koprulu Sector after the fall of the Overmind, arriving in a new dimension and bringing the Zerg Swarms into contact with a multitude of new races to assimilate... Rated T, might bump up to M later.


**Disclaimer: The **_**StarCraft**_** Series is property of Blizzard Entertainment. The **_**Star Trek**_** Franchise is property of CBS and Paramount Studios. **_**Star Trek Online**_** is property of Cryptic Studios. I only own my individual characters, and the precise idea for this story**

**Author's Notes: Here I go again with another Fanfic. I swear, my head must be a Plot Bunny **_**breeding ground**_**, what with all the stories I come up with.**

**And this story is a rather interesting one, because I don't see too many **_**StarCraft**_**/**_**Star Trek**_** Crossovers here on FF.N. And I must say that I've always wanted to pit Starfleet against the Zerg.**

**Now, for timeline-related stuff: This Prologue takes place in the **_**StarCraft**_** Universe, only a few days after the fall of the Overmind at the end of the original **_**StarCraft**_**. Of course, once I'm done with this opening scene, I'll go into my normal Prologue routine, a brief narrative which will set the scene for my story.**

**Okay, let's get this party started! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**FLIGHT**

* * *

><p>The Overmind had fallen.<p>

It had appeared to have claimed its greatest victory, but the Terrans and Protoss had driven it back, and then the High Templar Tassadar had rammed his ship into it, channeling the energies of the Dark Templar into it as he did so and thus killing it.

All of the Zerg Cerebrates had found themselves cut off from the Overmind's voice, and had to fend for themselves. And while the majority of them had decided to try merging into a new Overmind, one Cerebrate had other ideas.

This Cerebrate had decided that staying in the Koprulu Sector was hazardous to its health, what with the Terrans, Protoss, and the Queen of Blades all running around. And yes, the Queen of Blades was also consolidating her hold over as many Zerg as she could.

So, this lone Cerebrate had taken its decimated Brood and found a deactivated Warp Gate on Aiur. It planned to use its powers in conjunction with the gate in order to find a new galaxy in which to start again.

Having its drones gather Khaydarin Crystals, the Cerebrate set about activating the gate again. Once the gate was active, it used its powers over semi-interdimensional travel to enhance the gate's capabilities, giving it the reach needed for getting to another galaxy.

It then ushered the entirety of its Brood through the gate, proceeding through once its small number of Drones, Overlords, Queens, Larvae, Zerglings, and Hydralisks had preceded it.

Little did it know that combining its power with that of the Warp Gate would instead send it to another Dimension, where the Xel'Naga did not exist, and a lot of different races awaited it…

* * *

><p><em>The Year is 2411 AD.<em>

_Six years have passed since the start of the latest war between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, and the war shows no signs of slowing down._

_Another thing that shows no signs of slowing down is the Cardassian True Way insurrectionist movement. Even with the capture of Gul Madred and the defeat of the Alpha Jem'Hadar, the True Way remain dedicated to returning the Cardassian Union to the days of Central Command and the Obsidian Order._

_The situation in the Romulan Star Empire remains precarious. After the loss of their homeworld of Romulus in 2387, the Romulans struggled to rebuild. The rule of Empress Sela caused some rebuilding, along with the arrival of her Hirogen allies, but with the Remans rising up, and the disappearance of Sela, it seems all but inevitable that dark days shall befall the Romulans again._

_To add even more problems, the Borg have returned to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants once again, continuing in their merciless drive to assimilate all known races into their Collective._

_And to top it all off, Species 8472, now known as the Undine, have begun attacking the galaxy. With their ability to assume the form of practically any race, they seek to weaken the races of the Alpha Quadrant from within._

_And yet, even in this time of crisis, the Federation continues to thrive and expand, even establishing a few exploratory colonies and starbases in the Gamma Quadrant._

_However, a new threat looms on the horizon, a Swarm which threatens to overrun not only the Federation, but all life in the galaxy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And so it begins…<strong>

**Okay, first off let me say that this takes place in the same timeline as **_**Star Trek Online**_**, and it takes place two years after STO begins, because, seriously, the game's been out for over two and a half years now, and it's probably about time that the timeline advanced.**

**Second, the Zerg units that will appear are all from **_**StarCraft II**_**, despite the fact that they came from pre-**_**Brood War**_**. What can I say? **_**StarCraft II**_** has some good stuff.**

**And lastly, let me say that I will be drawing characters, races, and weapons concepts from all over the place. Expect to see references to **_**Gundam SEED**_**, **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_**, **_**Xenosaga**_**, and **_**Record of Agarest War**_**, just to name a few.**

**In any case, the next chapter will probably take a while, so please be patient.**

**In the meantime, your feedback helps me grow as a writer, so please read and review. However, please, no flames. We're in the depths of space for this story, so they'll run out of oxygen and die rather quickly.**

**Later! :D**

**Takeshi Yamato  
>Azure Knight of the Raging Tempest<strong>


End file.
